The Humongous Fish Story
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sunset and the girls, along with Wallfower Blush are going fishing and then some scuba diving. Just then, they end up getting an unexpected, frightening, and in Pinkie's case an exciting event.


On a bright summer day, Sunset Shimmer Twilight Sparkle, and the other girls are going to do a little fishing and scuba diving today. Of course, the girls are wearing their swimsuit. The girls are at the docks with a sailboat that has a large mast with a white and pink striped sail. That the boat they are going to take out to sea. As usual, Twilight is checking her list on her clipboard to be sure they have everything they need for their trip.

"I think we got everything on the list," Twilight says, looking at the list.

She then begin to call out each item, "Lifejackets."

"Check," Rainbow says, holding nine orange rubbery preservers.

Twilight checks the item on the list. Then she says, "Fishing rods."

"Got them right here," Sunset says, taking the eight rods in the boats.

Twilight checks that off the list, "Net."

"Here," Fluttershy replies, holding three net.

Twilight checks it off, Then she says, "Fishing lures."

"Over here," A mutters replies.

Twilight looks down to see little Spike carry the box full of different kinds of colorful fishing lures in his mouth.

Twilight takes it and happily says, "Thank you."

"Check," Twilight adds, checking off the item.

"Scuba masks and snorkels," Twilight adds.

Sunset, Rainbow, and Fluttershy holds the masks and snorkels. Of course, each of the girls are holding three of them.

All three chant, "Check!

Twilight nods her head and checks the items off the list.

Then Twilight says, holding a map, "And I got the map to a great fishing spot, and we can go scuba diving while we're add it. I'd say we got everything we need for our trip."

"Not everything. What about food?" Spike interrupts.

"They're already in the boat," Sunset clarifies.

Then Spike says, "And we're waiting for this friend of yours to arrive."

"Yeah. Where is she anyway?" Rainbow asks, turning to Sunset.

Then Twilight asks, "And who is this friend anyway?"

"She'll be here very soon. As for who she is, you don't remember her too much, but I think hanging out with some of us will help her open up a little more," Sunset answer.

"Sounds good to me," Rainbow says, agreeing to the idea.

Then Sunset asks, "By the way, where are the others?"

"They went to help Pinkie and Rarity get a few things for the trip," Fluttershy answers.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, "I hope Rarity doesn't bring too much stuff. And maybe, if Pinkie can bring some more snacks."

"Well. Like I said before we got everything we need in the boat. All we need to do is wait for the others to get here, then it's smooth sailing from here," Twilight says with a smile.

However, she is not aware that someone is walking up to her with a large white beach towel over it. Twilight then notices the confused look on her friends and dog's faces.

Twilight suspect something, and bluntly asks, "There's someone behind me, isn't there?"

"Yep," Rainbow answers.

Twilight turns around to come across with the person under the beach towel. Twilight is a little startled, but calms herself down soon after.

Twilight happily says, "Hi there."

But the person under the beach towel doesn't answer. Twilight and the girls look rather confused about the person hiding themselves under the towel. Sunset looks down and notices the legs and feel are a light greenish color, and is wearing dark green sandals. Sunset then looks on the towel to see a mark of a wilted light yellow flower in a flower pot.

Sunset giggles, and says, "Girls, I think the friend I told you about has arrived."

"That's good," Fluttershy happily says.

"But why is your friend wearing a beach towel like being dressed up as a ghost?" Rainbow asks.

"And who this it?" Twilight adds to the question.

Sunset walks over to the person under the towel.

With a grin, Sunset asks, "Wallflower, is that you under there?"

"Yes," a young girl's voice quietly answers

The person lifts the towel a little to reveal her fact, and it is indeed Wallflower Blush. She is still covering most of herself, but it's enough to see her forest green bang, light green face, and light tanaglo eyes.

Twilight comes over, and says, "Oh, so Wallflower is the friend you invited."

"Yes. I thought it will be a good idea to hang out with us today," Sunset answers.

"That's nice of you to invite her, but why is she wearing a beach towel over her head?" Rainbow asks.

Wallflower cheeks begin to blush, and answers, "I.. I got sensitive skin, so I get sunburn pretty easily. Plus, I'm still rather, um…"

"Shy," Fluttershy finishes Wallflower's sentence.

"Uh huh," Wallflower answers nodding her head.

"Don't worry, it's just going to be you, me, the girls, and the ocean blue," Sunset reassures.

Wallflower smiles, "Still, it was very nice of you to invite me."

"It's no problem," Sunset replies.

Just then, the girls hear Applejack's voice calling, "We're back!"

The five girls and little dog turn around to see Applejack and Pinkie carrying a picnic basket, and Rarity carrying a bag with her.

"Finally, you guys took forever," Rainbow complains.

"We've been gone for like 20 minutes," Applejack firmly replies.

"Still forever," Rainbow mutters.

"Now that we're all here, let's go out to see for some fishing and deep sea diving," Twilight says.

Sometime later, the girls and the little dog are far from the shore and are already going fishing. However, they've been in the boat for a while and they still haven't caught anything yet.

Rainbow yawns, "This is so boring."

"This fish aren't biting," Applejack says, looking board.

"Maybe the fishes are sleeping," Pinkie suggests.

"Probably, but I can still hear them swimming around," Fluttershy replies.

Rarity turns to Wallflower who still has the towel over her head, "Darling, why are you wearing a towel on you? You'll get weary that way."

"Wallflower gets sunburn very easily, and the towel is used to protect her from the sun," Sunset answers.

"Really?" Rarity asks with a surprised expression.

Wallflower nods her head in reply.

Rarity takes the towel of of Wallflower head, "I have a better idea than wearing this over you."

When the towel is removed, Rarity sees Wallflower wearing a brown and light brown striped one piece swimsuit, and wearing a small light green summer short sleeve jacket on.

"Aww, you got a cute swimsuit," Rarity complements.

Wallflower's cheeks blush with a small smile, "Thank you."

Rarity then takes out a bottle of sunscreen, "What you need is some good old sunscreen, and you won't have to worry about getting sunburn."

"Thanks," Wallflower says taking the bottle from Rarity.

Wallflower squeeze the sunscreen out of the bottle and apply it on arms, legs, and face.

After time, it's been already three hours passed since they been in the water. They do love to be out at sea, but still, the girls are starting to get really bored. They haven't caught any fish.

Twilight turns to the others and asks, "Anyone want to go scuba diving instead?"

The girls nod their head agree that waiting for fish to catch is taking so long, and that it's boring. Before the girls can get the mask and snorkels, one of the fishing rods begin to move.

Sunset turns around to see the ro moving, "Look! One of us caught something!"

The others turn around to see the green rod is beging drag down.

Pinkie shouts, "That's Wallflower's rod!"

Wallflower hurries to catch the rod and tries to riled it in. Whatever she has snag on the line, it's very strong. The fish begin to pull Wallflower to the end of the stern. Wallflower would have fall into the water, but Sunset grabs her by the waist while Applejack grabs the fishing rod.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack screams.

"That must be one strong fish," Sunset adds.

Wallflower tries to pull on the rod and wind up the fishing like, she struggles, "I'm trying to pull it out, but it's too strong."

"Woah!" the girls exclaim as they are pulled by the edge of the boat.

Rainbow, Spike, and Pinkie grab the fishing rod with Applejack while Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity help Sunset grab hold of Wallflower. They try to help her pull, but whatever is in the water is very strong.

Struggling, Rainbow shout, "Applejack, use your geode to help pull!"

"I am, but whatever it is… it's too strong!" Applejack shouts.

Just then, the fish that is pulling on the line, begin to pull the girls while they're in the boat.

Twilight screams, "Hold on!"

The girls are being drag by the mysterious fish inside the boat. Everyone excluding Pinkie screams in fear. Pinkie is going 'weeeee' because being drag in a boat is like going water skiing or being on a roller coaster. The mysterious fish continues to pull the girls and the boat along the sea. The girls and the dog continue screaming as they hang on to Wallflower and the fishing pole. The fish is pulling the boat close to shore, but there is a giant wave in front of it. Just then, the mysterious fish begin to change direction. When fish turns to a different direction and the girls still speeding ahead, the fishing line snap, and the boat flies over the wave. The girls scream as they fly over the large wave, and are beginning to fall. With a loud thud, the board has landed in the middle of the beach.

Two grown women are the first to approach the boat. They are Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"Are you okay?" Principal Celestia asks in concern.

The girls begin to look at the end of the boat to see the two principals of the school.

"We think so," Twilight groans feeling a bit dizzy from the crash.

"What happened?" Vice Principal Luna asks.

"We were going fishing," Fluttershy answers.

"And we were dragged when one of us caught something," Rainbow adds.

Wallflower rubs her heads, "I'm the one who end up catching something."

"And we end up getting the best ride of our lives! Let's go again!" Pinkie screams in excitement.

The others girls sternly shout, "No!"

"Aww!" Pinie whines in disappointment.

Sunset scratches her head, "What I want to know is what on earth did Wallflower catch that it end up dragging us around the water."

"It looks like we'll never know," Spike replies.

Just then, Fluttershy hears something coming from the water. Her geode glows so she can understand it. The girls start to take notice

Applejack asks, "What is it Fluttershy?"

"I hear something," Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy hears the sound very carefully.

She turns to the others, and says, "It's a mother whale. She want to say she is sorry, but her baby grab hold of one of the lures and assumed that it's a toy."

"A whale?! The girls exclaim in shock.

"You mean to tell us that Wallflower almost caugh and we were dragged across the water by a baby whale?!" Rarity exclaims in shock.

Fluttershy says, "It seems like it. But not to worry, she said that she is having her son return it."

She then look out to sea to see the grown whale and a baby whale. The others look to see the two whales as well. The baby while blows the water from the spout and launches something into the air. Wallflower ends up catching it, to reveal the flower fishing lure she has used for the fishing rod. The girls and the little dog then see the two whales leave diving underwater. The girls wave goodbye to them.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Wow! This sure will make a Humongous Fish Story."

"Actually whales are mammals, not fish," Fluttershy clarifies.

"Ah potato, tomato," Pinkie remarks. Then wink her right eye in reply.


End file.
